Drowning
by Lilinpo
Summary: During the battle against Rufus... (RufusxCloud)


*This was written long ago for my site, so it doesn't have great vocabulary...   
  
Don't read if you don't like or know what YAOI is!!   
Don't read if you don't like the idea of RufusxCloud!   
Don't read if you don't like poor Cloud getting abused by Rufus!   
Don't read if you don't even know what the heck I'm talking about!   
  
Enough said...   
Enjoy   
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________

Drowning

  


_________________________________________________________

  
by Lilinpo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."   
  
Cloud got his Buster Sword and was ready to fight. The rest of the party obeyed and headed out.   
  
The party ran in the President's office and ran down the stairs.  
They knew they were surrounded, but they had to try...   
  
They did accomplish something they thought was impossible: Invade the Shinra building.   
But now, they had to get out of it. Once they found the Masamune ravaged through President Shinra, they knew this was a big mistake.   
  
How were they to know the legendary soldier was still alive?   
  
  
Tifa wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She looked back, and suddenly bumped into Aerith.   
"Tifa... I'm worried about Cloud..."   
  
Tifa put her hands on Aerith's shoulders and nodded.   
"You guys go... I'll wait for Cloud."   
Tifa smiled and guided Aerith towards the door. Barret and Nanaki were already gone.   
Aerith nodded and headed for the elevators.   
  
"Good luck, Cloud....."   
  
  
  
__________________________________   
  
"You know about Sephiroth and the Promised Land. Don't you?"   
He asked, stroking his hair.   
  
Cloud didn't answer, but kept his ground. He knew he shouldn't underestimate Rufus Shinra. Up until now, he never met the vice president of the Shinra Corporation before, but knew there was something different about him. The man's unusual calmness, and especially, those cold blue eyes.   
It made him shiver.   
  
"We both have the same goal, you and I.... How do you feel about joining me?"   
Rufus took a step towards Cloud.   
  
"No."   
Cloud almost took a step back, but didn't want Rufus to think he was weak. He tightened his grip on his sword and took his fighting position. He knew this was going to be a tough fight...   
  
"I guess this means we can't be friends... Too bad......"   
Rufus sighed and shrugged.   
  
Despite of his words, Rufus' smile grew bigger. He was expecting for this outcome...   
  
Cloud wanted to run, but didn't know why. He knew he can take this guy, but those blue eyes made him unsure. Cloud had never seen eyes so..... empty before...   
  
_"Stop shaking, damn it!! Why am I shaking!!?"_   
  
Rufus was advancing to Cloud, slowly.   
  
"Cold?"   
He snickered.   
  
Cloud hissed under his breath and was ready to lunge, but he heard something from the back.   
Before he could turn, something rammed through his arm and his Buster Sword flew and landed beside Rufus.   
  
Cloud gasped and realized his right arm was in major pain. He tried to move it but it was no use. He quickly searched for the source of his pain, and saw a cat like figure sitting next to Rufus.   
_"A mechanical panther?!..."_   
  
"It's my pet. It was a gift from my father...."   
Rufus patted the head of the purring machine. He looked in the window of his father's office and saw the dead figure.   
  
"...Poor fool....."   
He shook his head and smiled.   
  
Cloud gave Rufus a disgusted look. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for the President.   
This was a tragic end for the most powerful man on Earth.   
  
"You feel for the old man?"   
Rufus cocked his head, mockingly.   
  
"The only reason you're still alive and is the head of Shinra, is because of your father!"   
Cloud backed up and bumped into the wall. He realized there was no place to go.   
  
Rufus snorted and was getting closer to Cloud.   
  
Cloud thought this was the end, but he suddenly remembered he still had his Materias. He quickly reached for his bag, but it was too late. His left hand was yanked by Rufus and was shoved to the wall so hard, his Materias fell and rolled all over the ground.   
"Nice try."   
Rufus smiled.   
  
The falling materias bounced in slow motion, or so it seemed to Cloud.   
His last chance... rolling further and further....   
  
Shocked, Cloud wiggled and tried to escape from the powerful grips on his hand and shoulder, but with his right arm unsupportive, it was hopeless.   
  
"...Let me tell you something...."   
Rufus' face came closer to Cloud's until they were few inches away.   
"..The only reason you're still alive and standing, is because of me... Lab mice."   
  
Cloud stopped resisting. He looked up at those blue eyes, confused.   
_"What did he say..?"_   
  
"Oh, yes... You don't remember....."   
Rufus laughed and his hand reached for Cloud's stomach, and suddenly, squeezed it.   
  
"Uaaaagh....!!"   
Cloud screamed and his functional arm tried to push Rufus away, but it was no use. Instead, Rufus' hand squeezed even harder.   
  
"Do you remember this, Cloud? Do you remember how that same sword in my father's body was in yours?"   
  
Cloud closed his eyes, but kept screaming. He was angry of how vulnerable and helpless he was. How weak!!   
  
But this feeling wasn't new to him...   
  
Far back, ...he remember feeling the same way..... The same anger.....   
  
Cloud yelped when his hair was yanked back and was forced to look up at Rufus.   
  
"Look at me when I'm talking, guinea pig."   
Rufus was satisfied to find tears about to leak from the edges of Cloud's eyes.   
"Ahh, I see you're remembering now..."   
Cloud shook his head, violently.   
  
"..No... I don't want ..... to remember...!"   
  
Rufus' hand released Cloud's stomach. Cloud was relieved for a short time, until Rufus suddenly gave him a hard blow to the already aching stomach.   
  
"GuWha..!!"   
Cloud's head landed on Rufus' shoulder.   
  
  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I don't know how long we can keep him..."   
  
"Well, keep trying, Professor. We need him alive...."   
  
"Hmm.. that Masamune was in very deep... It's amazing the boy's still alive.. Maybe I could use him for my experiments?"   
  
"Do whatever you want with him. Just make him normal .... or at least able to talk. We need to know what exactly happened .....   
Look at him... He's like a puppet in a glass case...... Can he see us..?"   
  
"He can probably hear us too. But I doubt he understands."_   
  
Through the twisted cords and bursting bubbles, Cloud saw Rufus staring up at him. And Hojo standing in the far back, smiling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Cloud's chin was gently pulled upwards. He saw those empty eyes again. ...Cold......   
  
"I apologize, Cloud. But I have to let you know your own place."   
  
Cloud was dazed and confused.   
He didn't know what to do, and didn't care. He just stared at the deep blue eyes and felt himself drowning.   
  
His tears and saliva was trickling down to his neck. Cloud was completely lost and defeated.   
  
Rufus _almost_ felt sorry for him, but kept smiling. He closed the remaining space between him and Cloud.   
He bit Cloud's neck.   
Cloud gasped, but remained motionless.   
Rufus' tongue traced the thin route of Cloud's saliva and came up to his slightly opened lips. He licked his lips right to left and closed in for a deep kiss. Cloud moaned a little, but kept still. He was not aware of what was happening.   
Taking this as an advantage, Rufus explored inside Cloud's mouth with his tongue.   
  
  
He was cut off by the sound of a chopper approaching. He stopped kissing and cursed under his breath. He looked down at Cloud.   
  
He brought his lips near Cloud's ear.   
"I can kill you now... But I want to have fun...."   
Rufus licked Cloud's tear.   
  
"Don't disappoint me..."   
  
Rufus and his mechanical pet got on the chopper. The huge helicopter lifted off.   
  
Rufus looked back. He could see the small figure of Cloud sitting on the ground, staring back at him.   
Rufus turned back around and smiled.   
  
  
"Your life was worth my effort, Cloud..... Things will be... interesting..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________   
  
"I thought you finished him off, Cloud."   
  
Cloud looked at Nanaki.   
  
They had finally reached Junon, and found out they were in the middle of a parade for the new President.   
  
President Rufus Shinra.   
  
Cloud shook his head.   
  
"I was defeated..."   
  
He was careful not to say it out loud. He didn't want to make his friends worried, again.   
  
  
He slowly embraced his stomach.   
  
He remembers the pain and anger...   
  
"I have to talk to him again... He knows.... more....."   
  
  
  
  
Ever since their encounter, Rufus' deep blue eyes never left Cloud's mind.   
  
He remembers drowning in them...   
  
And still.....   
  
  
_deeper and deeper..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End: Drowning

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
Wow... talk about evil....   
Rufus was totally out there... I was frightened when I was typing this...   
And why did I make Cloud so weak and such a cry baby? I like him strong and manly!!   
Oh well,... It was one of those "what if?" stories. It could have happened..(?)   
  
Lilinpo   
  
  



End file.
